Incredible Hulk Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Vehicles: * US Missile | StoryTitle2 = "The Origin of the Hulk!" | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = While Rick Jones keeps vigil over the Hulk, his mind drifts back to the events that changed both of their lives forever. On a dare, Rick trespassed onto the desert base in the middle of a top secret military test involving Doctor Bruce Banner's Gamma Bomb. Seeing Jones riding across the blast area in his jeep, Bruce Banner abandoned the safety of the bunker and tossed him into a ditch just as the bomb exploded. The intense wave of gamma radiation altered Banner's chemistry, transforming him into a muscle-bound hulk whenever night fell. By day, the Hulk transformed back into the form of Robert Bruce Banner. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * | StoryTitle3 = "The Ringmaster!" | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = FBI agents investigate a series of mysterious robberies in the town of Plainville. They discover the residents of the town frozen in place like statues. One of the agents finds a fallen poster advertisement for the circus. Meanwhile, the criminal thief known as the Ringmaster and his Circus of Crime move from town to town performing their act beneath the Big Top. The Ringmaster's hat is equipped with a special device that hypnotizes patrons, rendering them physically inert, enabling the Circus of Crime the chance to rob them while they remain immobile. Rick Jones, tired of constantly watching over the Hulk decides to take a little time for himself. He goes to the circus and becomes one of dozens of people held beneath the Ringmaster's hypnotic gaze. Though he is unable to move, Rick still has temporary command of his faculties - as well as mental control over the Hulk. He broadcasts a telepathic cry for help, hoping that the Hulk will somehow hear his command before he is rendered completely powerless. The plan works, and the Hulk homes in on the source of the voice inside his mind. The Hulk bursts through the Big Top tent and the Circus of Crime begin attacking him. The Human Cannonball launches himself at the Hulk, but the green behemoth sends him high into the sky with a single punch. The Ringmaster orders one of his cronies to blast the Hulk with a fire hose, claiming that "nothing that lives can withstand its pressure." This stuns the Hulk, making him collapse into the water and become motionless as he waits in vain for further commands from Rick. Believing that the Hulk was knocked unconscious, the Ringmaster's crony wraps him up in a net. The Hulk is loaded onto a caravan, and the Ringmaster decides to make him part of his next act. The following day, the Ringmaster prepares to unveil the Hulk at their next performance. However, the FBI agents and a recovered Rick Jones track the Circus down, allowing the Hulk to break free and capture the Ringmaster. The Ringmaster's hat falls to the ground, and he is no longer able to hypnotize people. Suddenly, soldiers led by General Ross storm the Big-Top and train their guns on the Hulk. Rick Jones climbs atop the Hulk's shoulders as the Hulk leaps out of the top of the tent to freedom. Ross shakes his fist in anger, swearing that one day he will capture the Hulk. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** unnamed members Other Characters: * ** Mike * (Rick Jones' aunt) * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Rick Jones' cottage ** Items: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * "Banished to Outer Space" showcases the Hulk's superhuman-leaping ablity for the first time. * "The Origin of the Hulk" recaps events that took place in . Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * - Rick Jones drives toward the gamma bomb. | Trivia = * In issue #1-2, Bruce Banner could only transform into the Hulk at night. Beginning with this issue, he is shown transforming during the daytime as well. In time, it will be revealed that intense emotional stimuli triggers the transformation. * After being exposed to a second dose of radiation, the Hulk's intellect gradually decreases. His behavior in this issue is more primal than in previous issues and he acts solely on anger and instinct. This is considered an unofficial first appearance of the Mindless Hulk, (Hulk Without Bruce Banners influence). }}